


Teardrop Eyes

by cherryblossomtree



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eyes, Nice eyes, Poetry, describing someone's eyes, eyes are nice, pretty eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossomtree/pseuds/cherryblossomtree
Summary: "Those eyes belong to a charming owner.They belong to you."





	Teardrop Eyes

Those teardrop eyes  
Extremely secretive  
Remarkably timid and shy  
Yet quick to provide encouragement  
And even quicker at stealing my heart  
Those eyes belong to a charming owner  
They belong to you  
You are genuinely an incredible person  
A wholesome being with thin dark eyes  
Jet-black in appearance  
Yet they hold so much confidence and light  
If I watch at the right time, I witness the twinkling of those orbs every now and then  
How they momentarily disappear every time you laugh  
Those stunning crescent moons  
How they take away my breath and leave me in ruins  
But amused and warm all the same  
There is something special about your teardrops eyes;  
Such startlingly beautiful, teardrop eyes.


End file.
